


Among Us High School

by Penutsonfire



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bittersweet Ending, Bullying, Drama, F/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Secret Relationship, Shipping, Shy Girl, Sus - Freeform, Suspense, anime high school, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penutsonfire/pseuds/Penutsonfire
Summary: High School can be pretty dramatic and hectic if you're an ordinary kids, let alone if you are sus! Green is not your average ordinary high school girl, see her struggle through the complex social hierarchies including friends, bullies, and romance. Things really begin to heat up when Green develops a crush on the bad boy Red, whom everyone thinks is an imposter!
Relationships: Green/Red (Among Us)





	Among Us High School

The sun rose over the desolate horizon of this destroyed world, and somewhere floating above this ruined planet is a space station, and on this space station is... Among Us High School. Oh yes, you read that right. You really read the title of this story and thought “yeah that might be good”? Shame on you, don’t you think that Among Us is over done enough, you just really needed to see them go to high school now?

Well, I guess I shouldn’t clickbait you, huh? You clicked on this story hoping to see some Among Us characters go to high school, and I suppose I should deliver that to you. But remember that this hurts me as much as it will hurt you. 

Anyways, it was the first day of Among Us high school and Green had just made her way to school. It wasn’t that Green disliked going to high school, but they were just a bit late getting to school because she needed to run down the street with a piece of toast in her mouth like some generic anime character, because she had little else to distinguish herself with. Also it should be noted that she is the dark Green colour, not the light Green colour, who is a completely different character, if you didn’t know. 

She walked down the hallway, which was empty because most of the good students were already in class. Green found the emptiness of the hallways kind of serene, as she was a shy girl and didn’t like noise all that much, but it also reminded her of her lateness. 

As she opened her locker and put her stuff inside, she noticed that she wasn’t entirely alone. Across the hall stood Red. He just kind of stood around, it was hard to tell what he was thinking because these characters don’t really have any facial expressions to emote with. Green found him kinda “sus”, but she felt strangely attracted looking into Red’s alluring face. Maybe she could... no, what a ridiculous thought, a shy nice girl like Green with the bad boy Red? There is no way something like that would ever happen in a story like this!

However, Green was caught staring at the worst moment, as her rival and personal bully, Blue, came walking by. 

“Cat got your tongue Greeny?” mocked the blue character. Green was completely thrown out of her trance, and her green face was tinted red by her blushing.

“What!? How do you even know I have a tongue, huh? We’re all wearing these identical looking suits!” said Green defensively

“It’s just an expression you dork! I would’ve expected a nerd like you to totally get r/wooooshed like that!” said Blue, sticking her tongue out, although Green couldn’t see that. 

Blue gave Green a tiny kick, because they didn’t have arms to punch with. Annoyed, Green gathered her things and made it to class. 

She took her seat and tried to focus on the class before her, but found her mind drifting to thoughts elsewhere. Of course the class itself was boring (I’m sure the hordes of 10 year olds who love Among Us can relate to this one XD), but also because Green was thinking of that Red man. His charming style and character design intrigued her so much. But she also felt sad, because she knew she was too much of a shy girl to talk to such a bad boy like Red. 

Of course I won’t describe the class Green was in. After all, who actually cares about the ‘school’ part of high school, everyone just cares about the drama and shipping. Don’t lie to me. After class, Green met up with her close friend, Pink. 

“Oh hey Greeny! How was class today? Or perhaps you have something else on your mind... your nonexistent facial expression kind of gives it away.” said Pink

“What?!?! No way! Where did you get that idea from, that I like someone! As if! I don’t like someone, you do!!!” said Green in a failed attempt to seem normal. You could almost say she was acting kinda “sus” (Woah that’s an obscure Among Us reference :O)

“OMG you totally have a crush on someone XD!!!” said Pink with a squee “I bet its on that bad boy Red! He’s so dark and mysterious, I totally bet he is, like, an imposter!” said Pink.

Green tried to deny it, but she was blushing so it was completely obvious that she was lying. Also by complete chance (not a contrivance), Red just so happened to be standing behind Green and Pink. 

“What’s up babes?” said Red in a totally handsome and anime way. 

Green was so embarrassed she couldn’t say anything.

“Hey, Green baby, you wanna come with me and see something real cool?” asked Red

Of course Green couldn’t say no, but she had a hard time saying yes due to being chronically embarrassed. It was just natural of such a generic anime girl protagonist. 

“But... I have math class to go to.” shyed Green, while blushing, and being embarrassed (have you got the point yet?)

“Who cares about stupid math class, I can show you something way cooler than stupid math. Right kids?” said Red, winking to the audience, even though you can’t see his eyes. 

Green couldn’t deny such a proposition, after all, she hated math, he was totally right. So she decided to go with Red on what she liked to consider a date, because you can’t have a high school without dating in it. 

Red led Green to a secluded area where no other people were. He looked around to see if anyone but Green was around, before pulling up the grate and jumping in the vent. 

OMG Red is totally the imposter!!!!!! I should really report that... thought Green, after all, the imposter was murderer and was responsible for the tragic death of her only other friend, Orange, besides Pink of course. 

But just one look at his hot and handsome face overrode her sense of logic and justice, and she too jumped in the vent along with Red. It was such a romantic moment, being squished together in a dark and crowded vent together. But such a forbidden place made it good and justified anyways, so she didn’t complain. 

But soon, the right moment came along, and Green had some serious character development to do and stop being so shy and embarrassed for one second. Will she overcome? Of course she will, because this story needs to continue somehow. 

“So, um... What if we kissed in the vent... hehehe... just kidding! Unless... maybee...” Green said, leading into a romantic kiss.

Red was more than ready to lock lips with this Green sweety, and soon Green experienced the best moment of her life. What else could compete with such a moment, as high school romance obviously is so much better and more intriguing than anything else that you can write in fanfiction. 

But after such a memorable and non-generic moment, disaster struck. Red, being the outgoing and bold kind of bad boy that he was, jumped out of the vent right in front of all his other class mates. Green, being more shy, stayed inside and was even able to avoid detection, so she was safe. 

However, she was forced to look on as an emergency meeting was called and Red was ejected for being such a sus imposter and venting all over the place like a reckless man. Green felt guilt, but she got over it because it was not her that got caught.

The End

So, how was that story? Awful, you say? Well imagine how it felt to write this travesty. I know you could easily blame me for writing such a blight on humanity, but remember that you read it, so your also kind of responsible. Does a falling tree make a sound if nobody hears it, and is a fanfiction terrible if nobody reads it? Think about that next time you click on a story like “Among Us High School”


End file.
